El Bandido de Inglaterra
by n.n-.Shiro.-n.n
Summary: Robin Hood era rápido, audaz, inteligente, valiente y sincero a su corazón. No como ese estúpido rey Juan que solo le estaba causando dolores de cabeza…
1. En donde Arthur se enfrenta a Robin Hood

Datos anexos: El fic está basado en la película animada con animalitos xDDD mis primos la están viendo ahorita y me ha inspirado xD así que veamos que resulta xD

**El bandido de Inglaterra.**

**Summary: Robin Hood era rápido, audaz, inteligente, valiente y sincero a su corazón. No como ese estúpido rey Juan que solo le estaba causando dolores de cabeza…**

Lord Arthur Kirkland rolo los ojos por enésima vez aquella tarde, mientras escuchaba sandez tras sandez salir de la boca de aquel inepto monarca que hacía ya poco tiempo había ascendido a su trono. Estaba harto de escucharlo balbucear sobre la poca elegancia que había tenido Ricardo al decorar el castillo de Nottingham en el cual se estaba hospedando, o lo insolente que podía ser su sobrina, Marian.

Prefería mil veces escuchar al Rey Ricardo roncar sentado sobre su trono, que escuchar a ese enclenque hablar por horas y horas tratando de llamar su atención sobre cosas que a él no le importaban en lo mas mínimo. Como ansiaba que Ricardo volviese de las cruzadas de una buena vez, y que patease lejos a su pelele hermano, una celda como primera opción.

- ¿Qué piensa usted de lo dicho, Lord Kirkland? – aquellas palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Juan I lo miraba atentamente desde su trono, con Sir Hiss mirándolo con desaprobación. Al parecer el astuto consejero aun no parecía creerse que aquel chiquillo de no más de 13 años fuese la real personificación del reinado de Inglaterra.

- pienso que los cambios que usted desea hacer en la decoración, su _alteza…_ - respondió con insolencia camuflada con protocolo – no me conciernen, dado que mi opinión en estos asuntos no es pertinente.

_Por mi…_ pensó Arthur _que ponga tapices rosas, o corte todas las flores del prado… no me interesa. Cuando Ricardo vuelva podre pasarle la cuenta a este pelele inútil y llorica._

Juan, ajeno al verdadero sentimiento que guardaba su hermoso reinado, pareció encantado con el visto bueno y mando a llamar a sus otros consejeros, para que le ayudasen a escoger las nuevas decoraciones para el castillo.

Arthur se levanto de su asiento y salió de la estancia con rapidez alarmante, no queriendo quedarse allí un segundo más. Debía encontrar a Lady Kluck o a Miss Marian. A pesar de ser mujeres, ambas tenían más cerebro que aquel estúpido principito insolente. La corona le quedaba enorme, no merecía usarla… ¡hasta el chiquillo de Arthur I de Bretaña tenia mas cabeza! ¡¡Y solo tenía 12 años!!

Los jardines de palacio eran bastante rústicos, pero a Arthur le recordaban cuando el aun no vivía en palacio… cuando aún era un simple niño corriendo por los pastizales, rodeado de animales y aguantando a Francis… Si. Inclusive compartir pastizal con aquel sapo afeminado era menor martirio que escuchar a ese insípido príncipe. Al menos Francis y el eran de la misma clase y tenían una percepción del mundo un tanto similar, dada su condición de inmortales.

- ¡Lord Kirkland! ¡No esperábamos verle por aquí! – exclamo Lady Kluck acercándose a paso rápido hasta el muchachito rubio de cabello rebelde. La mujer era rechoncha y de mejillas sonrosadas, pero emanaba tal vitalidad y dulzura que Arthur siempre parecía sentirse cómodo en su presencia.

- lamento interrumpir, sea lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, mis estimadas señoritas – respondió con simpleza – pero la verdad es que necesitaba tener algo de inteligencia rodeándome, la _sencillez_ – pronuncio con sarcasmo – del Rey Juan I suele darme dolores de cabeza.

Lady Kluck rio burlona ante aquella afirmación.

- ¡¡a quien no!! Aquí entrenos, Lord Kirkland, no conozco a nadie con cerebro que soporte al príncipe Juan.

Arthur asintió, dándole la razón a la mujer. Marian los miraba de lejos, sonriente como siempre, esperando que él se acercase a saludarle. A diferencia de Lady Kluck, Marian aun guardaba su inocencia infantil y era muy recatada. Ambas cosas llenaban a la personificación de Inglaterra con satisfacción, que disfrutaba de la compañía de caballeros y damas, y no de adefesios como podía bien serlo el rey Juan.

- Señorita Marian, un placer saludarle esta mañana – le saludo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza. Marian hizo una reverencia.

- el placer es mío Lord Kirkland, me llena de alegría verle pasearse por los jardines.

Arthur sonrió.

- Si, estos jardines son realmente hermosos, aunque estén tan mal cuidados. Tal vez necesiten de una mano femenina elegante como la suya, Marian.

- me halaga, mi Lord – respondió la chica azorada.

Lady Kluck rio afable.

- ¡mire que chiquillo tan galante es, Arthur! Con dos frases ya has logrado ganarse a la recatada señorita Marian

- ¡Lady Kluck! ¡Por favor! – exclamo la otra, escandalizada.

Arthur se trago una carcajada y miro hacia el bosque, esperando ver petirrojos o ardillas. No le gustaron las figuras que se movieron entre las ramas, pues eran demasiado grandes para ser los lindos animalillos que estaba buscando. Desenvaino su espada con rapidez.

- ¿Lord Kirkland?

- a mis espaldas, ambas – ordeno con seriedad. Podría tener el cuerpo de un mocoso, pero tenía la edad y la experiencia suficiente como para mandar a tres soldados al otro barrio sin sufrir daño alguno. Ser una nación tenía sus ventajas, las heridas mortales humanas para ellos eran meros rasguños, y resistían tres o cuatro veces más en combate. Podía parecer un niño, pero ya hacía mucho que Arthur Kirkland era un adulto.

Los intrusos se alejaron por la derecha, y Arthur comenzó a correr tras ellos, luego de obligar a las damas a entrar al castillo a algún lugar seguro y alertar a los guardias. Todo le tardo el tiempo suficiente como para dejarles a los bandidos tiempo de entrar, pensó.

En la sala del trono, Juan estaba histérico, abrazando un saco de oro con firmeza y chupándose el dedo pulgar cuan niño pequeño. Sir Hiss miraba en todas direcciones en busca de algún sospechoso, pero el único que entro a la estancia fue un alborotado Lord Kirkland envuelto en su armadura dorada y con su espada en mano, vigilante a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

- ¿se encuentra bien, su alteza? – pregunto el pequeño, aun esperando atento.

- ¡¡¡e-e-ese maldito!!! ¡¡traiganmelooo!! ¡¡Alguien atrape a Robin Hood!!!

_¿Robin Hood?_ Se pregunto Arthur, preguntándose qué clase de nombre era aquel.

- ¡no necesita que nadie me traiga, rey pelele! – exclamo una voz desde el techo.

Arthur alzo la vista y le vio. Envuelto en un traje verde (con sombrero y pluma y todo) y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel tostada por el sol y sucia por la tierra blandía un arco y flecha en dirección al rey Juan I. Era un personaje pintoresco y de voz firme, pero suave.

Inglaterra se abalanzo al momento que la flecha fue disparada, pero en vez de apuntar a algún sector vital del rey, aquella flecha se incrusto en el saco de oro que el rey abrazaba con tan ferviente pasión, pero que por el miedo soltó profiriendo un grito de mujer histérica.

La flecha tenía una cuerda atada. Arthur supo de inmediato que aquel ladrón querría llevarse el oro, cosa que no podía permitirle, a pesar de que le entretenía a sobre manera ver a Juan lloriquear como una niña.

Con una mano tomo de la cuerda y hizo gala de la fuerza de una nación completa para hacer caer al bandido desde la viga en donde estaba parado, sorprendiéndolo. Claro, nadie se esperaba que un niño tuviese semejante fuerza y tamaña capacidad de reacción. Arthur se sintió orgulloso a sus adentros.

El hombre sabía cómo caer, eso era seguro, pues cuando impactó, lo hizo rodando y evito así cualquier daño grave. Arthur se abalanzo contra él, atacándole sin piedad alguna, ignorando los gritos de chiquilla de su rey rogando por ayuda.

El bandido logro sacar una pequeña daga de su cinturón y detuvo el ataque. Estaba sonriendo.

- ¡¡vaya!! ¡¡Que niño más fuerte!! – exclamo divertido el moreno, al parecer llamado Robin Hood, bloqueando cada estocada y sablazo de parte de Arthur.

Arthur no respondió aquella frase, sino que siguió con su ataque. Pero estaba en clara desventaja, dado que el hombre era mucho más rápido que él y además tenía esa pesada armadura puesta, negándole una movilidad suficiente.

El hombre seguía mirándolo divertido, como si acabase de encontrar algo muy interesante, mientras esquivaba cada ataque que el pequeño Arthur le dedicaba, este último ya comenzaba a enojarse.

- ¡¡esquiva esto!! – ladro molesto, y blandió su espada con fuerza, logrando cortar parte de la mejilla del bandido.

Robin Hood sonrió.

- vaya, vaya… - comento mientras seguía sonriente. Afuera, el sonido de los soldados aproximándose llamo su atención y frunció el seño – lastima, me estaba entreteniendo contigo, cejotas… - murmuro molesto. Acto seguido tiro de la cuerda, y la flecha salió disparada a su mano, esparciendo todo el oro por la estancia y apunto al tejado. La flecha se incrusto en el techo y el la uso para subir. Arthur considero que seguir le iba a ser imposible, con todo el peso que traía encima, en cambio, lanzo su espada lejos y corrió hasta las puertas, para poder salir al jardín, por donde el deducía que el bandolero iba a abandonar el castillo.

Y dicho y hecho, mientras los soldados entraban, el salía disparado hacia los mal cuidados jardines del castillo y le vio a lo lejos en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de ventilación. El hombre estaba mirando hacia el interior del castillo y pronuncio, con voz potente.

- ¡mi nombre es Robin Hood! ¡Quien roba a los ricos para dar a los pobres! ¡¡Viva el rey Ricardo, muerte al rey pelele!! – y se lanzo al agua del estanque que rodeaba el castillo a modo de seguridad. En la otra orilla, un hombre corpulento, vestido de igual manera que el bandolero lo recibía riendo divertido.

- ¡venga Robin! ¡Hay que irnos antes de que nos entierren una flecha en el trasero! – rio tomando a Robin Hood por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡¡ALTO AHÍ!! – grito Arthur jadeante.

Robin le miro sorprendido, pero sonrió divertido.

- ¡¡hasta otro día cejotas!! ¡¡Me divertí mucho contigo!!

Y desapareció en el bosque camuflándose casi perfectamente entre las ramas. Solo el ruido de una carreta que se alejaba le ayudaba a Arthur a saber que el otro seguía moviéndose por el bosque.

El más pequeño apoyo una rodilla en el piso y jadeo agotado. Pocas veces había corrido tanto desde que vivía como Lord, envuelto en armaduras caras y pesadas.

Robin Hood. Robin Hood quien roba a los ricos para dar a los pobres. Arthur sonrió divertido, mientras seguía jadeante mirando al bosque. Esa clase de hombres intrépidos valían la pena, pensó, esa clase de hombres con principios.

Sonrió y grito al bosque, esperando que el bandolero lo escuchase.

- ¡¡yo también espero un próximo encuentro contigo, Robin Hood!!


	2. En donde Arthur es herido y rescatado

Datos anexos: El fic está basado en la película animada con animalitos xDDD mis primos la están viendo ahorita y me ha inspirado xD así que veamos que resulta xD

**El bandido de Inglaterra.**

Summary: Robin Hood era rápido, audaz, inteligente, valiente y sincero a su corazón. No como ese estúpido rey Juan que solo le estaba causando dolores de cabeza…

Había cosas de las que no se podía acusar a Little John, fiel ayudante de Robin Hood en sus 'fechorías', y una de esas era de ser un histérico sobre protector y por sobre todo cobarde. Pero si le decían que Robin había entrado a la sala del rey solo con una daga y 5 flechas como único armamento, como que a él no le daba muy buena espina el asunto. Era sabido que Robin Hood a veces hacia idioteces del tamaño de una casa a favor de los pobres, pero aquella se estaba llevando el premio hasta el minuto, si no contaban el incidente de las gitanas, por supuesto.

Así que cuando vio a Robin saltar de una ventana, se sintió realmente aliviado y salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. En esos momentos se preguntaba porque se preocupaba ¡¡Robin Hood siempre salía ileso!!

- ¡venga Robin! ¡Hay que irnos antes de que nos entierren una flecha en el trasero! – rio tomando a Robin Hood por el cuello de la camisa. El otro le miro y sonrió irónico, sacudiendo el exceso de agua de su ropa e incorporándose con rapidez, como si nada hubiese pasado

- ¡¡ALTO AHÍ!! – grito un jovenzuelo desde la otra orilla. Era un mozo de unos trece o catorce años, de cabello rubio oscuro, desordenado y de armadura dorada. Noto en el rostro de su compañero más delgado una suerte de sorpresa, pero que fue reemplazada con una sonrisa alegre y un movimiento de mano en forma de despedida

- ¡¡hasta otro día cejotas!! ¡¡Me divertí mucho contigo!! – le grito al muchacho mientras comenzaba a correr -¡vamos John! Tenemos lo que queríamos, y ese enano de ahí tiene la fuerza de cinco hombres, no me sorprendería que comenzase a perseguirnos con lo tenaz que es – murmuro el bandolero corriendo entre los arboles con destreza.

- ¿nuevo amiguito Robin? – pregunto el mas corpulento divertido mientras seguían corriendo con la carreta llena de armamento y comida a rastras.

- ya quisi-

- ¡¡yo también espero un próximo encuentro contigo, Robin Hood!! – grito el muchacho, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Robin lo oyese y soltase una carcajada para luego continuar lo que estaba diciendo.

- -era el… vaya, inclusive pulmones tiene el mocoso… – se regodeo el bandolero aun corriendo por el bosque, limpiando sus huellas y las de la carreta con maestría.

- y que lo digas… ¿es el nuevo escudero de Juan? Se veía bastante delgaducho.

- lo mismo pensé yo cuando entre, pero logro hacerme caer de la viga del techo agarrando la cuerda entre sus manos – relato – y mira – señalo su mejilla herida – cualquier mocoso no logra hacerme eso. No, ese niño tiene más fuerza que cualquier hombre al que nos hayamos enfrentado, Little John.

- Vaya, el príncipe Juan se está rodeando de niñatos… ¡asustémonos! – se burlo el más alto y Robin rio con él.

- sí, un niño con ojos de adulto. Te juro que ese niño no es normal… tiene los ojos de un viejo soldado y se mueve como uno. Si mi cabeza no estuviese tan bien unida a mi cuello me la habría sacado de un sablazo.

- genial, ahora no solo tenemos que preocuparnos del sheriff y sus secuaces… si no que de un niño con espada. Enserio Robin, el mundo está cada día mas loco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arthur se amarro la capa al cuello con destreza e inspecciono su atuendo por tercera vez en aquella mañana de primavera. Después de su encuentro con Robin Hood hacia ya tres días, la personificación del Reino de Inglaterra encontró un pequeño espacio entre la cobra de impuestos y las actividades de Juan y Sir Hiss para poder escapar del castillo e ir a la iglesia del pueblo. El fraile Tuck era el único que sabía su secreto además de Marian, Lady Kluck, Hiss y Juan. Usualmente los eclesiásticos pueblerinos tenían mejor contacto con 'Dios' pues no se veían rodeados de lujos terrenales. Y si le preguntaban a él, si tenía que ir a la iglesia a rezarle a Dios prefería hacerlo con alguien que tuviese algo de decencia. Y con decencia se refería que no le besase la mano a ese pelele de Juan.

Marian lo miro fijamente, preocupada.

- ¿está seguro, Arthur? Si mi tío se entera, esto no va a acabar bien.

- dime que puede hacerme, soy su nación. Aunque me golpee, en cosa de horas estaré como nuevo, y si me daña, al final Ricardo es quien va a pasarle la cuenta – respondió divertido – me agobia la corte y la recolección de impuestos, Marian.

La doncella asintió, aun preocupada.

- entiendo. Solo ten cuidado Arthur, por favor.

- lo tendré Marian.

Arthur bajo por la ventana a los jardines, agarrándose con maestría de las enredaderas y balanceándose con coordinación suficiente para no caer al piso. Al verse a distancia prudente se dejo caer y comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta una de las puertas traseras para proseguir con su furtiva huida.

El joven Inglaterra huyo por los campos sintiéndose libre por primera vez desde que Ricardo I Corazón de León le había abandonado para ir en su guerra de cruzadas… Estaba bastante molesto con su soberano por aquella decisión, pero comprendía la urgencia de aquella empresa. La madre de Ricardo, Leonor de Aquitania, era profundamente católica y su hijo había heredado de ella esa devoción por lo divino que le había impulsado a tomar las riendas de esa tarea.

Lamentablemente, el hermano menor del rey no era tan devoto y mucho menos tan honesto y valiente, por lo que había tomado en sus manos el trono junto con ese consejero Sir Hiss y por lo tanto, a todo Inglaterra en sus manos.

Arthur sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de la nuca hasta la punta de los pies cuando entro al poblado de Nottingham. El pueblo que antes rebosaba de vida y alegría, ahora estaba bañado en ansiedad y en pobreza. Había una pareja en la plaza central. Eran ancianos… el hombre estaba siendo humillado públicamente por al parecer no pagar los impuestos… y su esposa le daba de comer con un rostro de sosiego y tristeza infinitos.

El corazón de Inglaterra de encogió y le costó mucha fuerza de voluntad no ir y romper con su espada el candado de aquel aparato y dejar libre a la pareja.

Maldito Juan. Maldito Hiss. Maldito Sheriff. Malditos guardias. Maldita guerra santa. Maldito Ricardo por dejarle solo. Maldito Francia.

Aquel último no iba al caso, pero nunca estaba demás maldecir a ese desgraciado. Aunque… ¡si iba al caso! ¡¡Leonor era francesa!! Bien, ahí tenía otra razón para insultar a aquel sapo pervertido y así desquitarse con algo.

La capilla local era una pequeña casita con una cruz en la salida. El viejo fraile siempre estaba en el exterior saludando a las personas y dando apoyo a quienes más lo necesitaban. Arthur sentía mucha simpatía por el eclesiástico.

- ¡fraile Tuck! Buenos días – saludo dando una última carrera al encuentro con el hombre regordete vestido de café, medianamente calvo.

- ¡¡por el amor del cielo, Arthur!! – Exclamo horrorizado el viejo acercándose y tomando las manos del muchacho entre las suyas - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hijo? ¡Puedes acabar en problemas si sales solo del castillo! – le regaño haciéndole sentar en los bancos para los devotos.

Arthur quiso rolar los ojos, pero solo le sonrió al viejo con total calma.

- tranquilo, padre. Deje a Lady Cluck y a Lady Marian encargadas de cubrirme disimuladamente si Juan descubría que yo no estaba. Pero el idiota ese tiene menos cerebro que una rata, así que dudo que siquiera se fije que yo no estoy. Sir Hiss es mucho más atento, pero de ahí a que Juan le deje hablar hay gran trecho.

El viejo asintió a regañadientes.

- siempre te sales con la tuya – sentencio divertido – siéntete cómodo, hijo y cuéntale tus penas a nuestro santo padre. Con el podrás encontrar paz suficiente.

Arthur asintió vago, mientras miraba a su alrededor y dejaba al padre Tuck irse a seguir con sus quehaceres sin molestarlo más por el momento. Aquella capilla usualmente llena de vida ahora estaba vacía, oscura y aunque luchaban por mantenerla, cada día parecía más difícil. Las grietas y la falta de cuidado en la estructura entristecían profundamente a Inglaterra.

Estaba dispuesto a rezar, cuando el llanto de alguien en el exterior llamo su atención. Se levanto con agilidad y salió a las calles del pueblo con total rapidez. Allí, el sheriff, con altanería, tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa a un pobre samaritano que, indefenso, rogaba por ser dejado en paz.

Ya estoy harto de estos estúpidos, pensó Inglaterra, estoy harto… ¡¡no voy a dejar que sigan asi!!

- págame los impuestos, deudor. Llevas meses sin hacerlo… ¡¡mereces la horca por tal insulto al benévolo rey Juan!!

Iba a golpear al hombre, cuando alguien lo tacleo con tal fuerza que se vio obligado a soltar al hombre y rodo por el piso con cómica torpeza.

- ¡¿Quién ha sido el infame?! – ladro levantándose. Arthur, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por la capa y tenía su espada firmemente empuñada, se coloco frente al hombre.

- vete de aquí, maldito bastardo… si no lo haces te matare – amenazo.

El sheriff estaba aturdido… era más bajo… y traía el ropaje característico de Robin Hoood. Pero tenía que ser él. Nadie más tenia las agallas para imponérsele a él, al real sheriff y cobrador de impuestos de Nottingham.

- ¡¿Robin Hood?! – rugió abalanzándose contra el supuesto bandolero mientras gritaba por apoyo.

Arthur parpadeo molesto y confundido mientras bloqueaba el ataque de la bola sebosa que estaba arremetiendo en su contra. Podía contra él, pero no podría contra alguien más que lo apuñalase por la espalda o que le disparase una flecha en la nuca. Volvió a empujar al sheriff y comenzó a correr desesperado por las calles. Al menos si creían que era ese tal Hood podía distraerlos de los pobladores y llevarse toda la atención. Con suerte aquel hombre iba a ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para huir y no volver a aparecer en público durante una temporada.

- ¡¡por ahí va!! ¡¡Atrápenle!!

- ¡¡está huyendo por la derecha!! ¡¡Alguien dispare!!

Los oídos de Arthur estaban tapados y sus jadeos no ayudaban a que escuchase algo más. Estaba concentrado en huir y salir del pueblo para entrar al bosque… quizás inclusive para llegar al castillo y pedirle a Marian que lo dejase cambiarse en su cuarto y así nadie sospechase.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Una flecha le atravesó la espalda con un dolor agudo situado cerca de su frontera con Escocia. Aunque ese punto usualmente dolía bastante, porque el maldito bastardo de Angus parecía muy animado a la hora de declararle la guerra.

Continúo con su carrera, ignorando aquel dolor agudo y se interno en el bosque. Quería ayuda, de cualquier tipo; una carrera desbocada, unos bandidos amistosos, cruzados apareciendo por la derecha… demonios… ¡¡hasta a Robin Hood!!

Se detuvo tras de un árbol y trato de recuperar el aliento, pero su cuerpo ya no podía mas… Iban a atraparlo, llevarlo con Juan pelele I y este lo iba a azotar hasta desollarle la espalda y luego lo iban a confinar a las habitaciones de la torre del sur, por donde tratar de huir era casi imposible…

Dios… si existes… ayúdame…, rogo.

Y su ayuda, como milagro de los cielos, llego desde arriba.

Arriba de un árbol, con cierto bandolero vestido de verde.

- te tengo chico – le dijo mientras le tapaba la boca y miraba entretenido a los soldados que pasaban bajo sus pies buscando al pequeño pre adolescente que tenia bien firme de la cintura y de la boca.

Arthur, mareado por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre, comenzó a ver borroso… la imagen del moreno Robin Hood se estaba desvaneciendo…

- hey, muchacho resiste… ¡hey! ¡¡hey!!

Y de ahí todo se volvió negro.


	3. En donde Robin regaña y Arthur revela

Datos anexos: El fic está basado en la película animada con animalitos xDDD mis primos la están viendo ahorita y me ha inspirado xD así que veamos que resulta xD

**El bandido de Inglaterra.**

Summary: Robin Hood era rápido, audaz, inteligente, valiente y sincero a su corazón. No como ese estúpido rey Juan que solo le estaba causando dolores de cabeza…

Robin Hood estaba bastante sorprendido cuando vio al pequeño soldadito de Juan taclear al sheriff con una fuerza impropia de un cuerpo tan menudo y delgado. Había luchado contra el niño antes, por lo que pudo reconocer su estilo de combate a pesar de que la capa cubría el rostro del rubio guerrero.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención y le robo una risita tras su disfraz de pobre ciego, era que el sheriff llamase al escudero de Juan por el nombre de Robin Hood… Siendo que este ultimo miraba la escena divertido tentado a gritarle al sheriff de Notthingham algo que versase parecido a "¡pero sheriff! ¿Tantos años luchando en mi contra y no me reconoces? ¡Vaya ofensa!"

Pero la valentía y resolución del muchacho lo dejo callado y atento ante el combate. O lo poco de combate pues el niño se lanzo a correr, envainando su espada en un movimiento experto y fluido, por las calles. Una inteligente maniobra, si le preguntaban al bandolero, siendo que los esbirros de Juan dispararían a traición si pensaban que era él y el pequeño mal que mal era aun muy joven para tener mucha resistencia.

Robin soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que el pobre panadero antes acosado huía por el callejón trasero con ayuda de un trovador ambulante.

- ¡oh por dios! ¡Alguien ayude a ese niño! – escucho gritar al fraile Tuck desde una esquina, una mezcla extraña entre extrema palidez y un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas por tanto correr le coloraban el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede fraile? – le pregunto quitándose los anteojos que usaba para su disfraz de ciego. El fraile dio un brinco pero soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que era aquel honesto bandolero.

- ¡Robin Hood! ¡Ayuda a ese jovencito! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡S-si algo le pa-pasa a Arthur…! – exclamaba al borde de la histeria el eclesiástico.

El moreno alzo una ceja y asintió, algo confundido ¿Arthur? ¿Quién era ese niño, que hacía perder el temple de esa forma al fraile? Aquella pregunta encontraría respuesta más tarde, pero en ese instante era de crucial importancia ir y ayudar al valiente, pero estúpido, niño que se había tirado a toda la guardia de Notthingham encima.

El conocía el pueblo como conocía la palma de su mano, y en menos tiempo que cualquiera de los soldados o el mismo niño, estaba en el lindero del bosque buscando al pequeño valiente para salvarle el trasero.

Pero había llegado algo tarde, una flecha se incrustaba profunda en la espalda del mocoso, y la sangre manchaba la hierba verde del piso. Pero la velocidad del niño no disminuía en lo mas mínimo.

Por muy fascinante que fuese la idea de ver cuánto podía aguantar aquel pequeño rebelde y a cuantos podía llevarse con él antes de caer derrotado y desangrado, Robin recordó el rostro compungido y torcido en horror y preocupación del calvo fraile Tuck. Aquel niño era importante para el fraile, así que Robin consideraba su deber salvarlo.

Se subió a un árbol y siguió el trayecto del muchacho hasta que se detuvo en el roble donde Robin estaba escondido, jadeante y algo mareado. El bandolero lo agarro de la capa y de un tirón logro subirlo al árbol. Para evitar que un grito de sorpresa los delatase, tapo la boca del niño con su mano derecha y miro divertido como los soldados rastreros de Juan buscaban por todas direcciones alguna señal de su 'Robin Hood'

- te tengo chico – le dijo para tranquilizarle un poco. La cintura delgada del niño no alcanzaba a ser del largo de su antebrazo. Trato de acomodarlo de forma que la flecha no se incrustase aun más en la herida.

El niño no lucho en contra el agarre, ni siquiera parecía atento. Aquello preocupo al bandolero y miro fijamente el rostro del muchacho. Aquellos ojos verdes parecían nublados en agotamiento y dolor, mientras que su cabello revuelto se pegaba a su frente por el sudor.

- hey, muchacho, resiste – le dijo meciéndolo para mantenerle despierto, pero los ojos del pre adolescente comenzaban a cerrarse pesadamente - ¡hey! ¡hey! – pero nada, el muchacho había perdido la conciencia. Robin le daba crédito, al menos estaba lo suficientemente vivo como para respirar.

Bajo del árbol con cuidado y le quito la flecha de la espalda. Era una herida profunda, unos 10 centímetros de la flecha se habían incrustado en la espalda del chico, posiblemente dañando musculatura importante.

Apretó la herida con un retazo de la capa del muchacho, para disminuir la intensidad del sangrado y se lo cargo en la espalda. Si lo llevaba a su campamento internado en el bosque de Sherwood, podía tratarlo como era debido.

Avanzo con maestría por el bosque, sin preocuparse que ya tan internado alguien lograse atacarlo. El corazón del muchacho latía lenta, pero constantemente contra su espalda y el aliento tibio le hacía cosquillas en la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Al llegar al campamento, dejo al niño sobre la mesa, para poder inspeccionarlo con cuidado y sin temor de que tierra entrase y causase más problemas. Mientras le quitaba la capa y la camisa de lino, su cerebro comenzaba a llenarse de puro horror. El cuerpo del pequeño estaba marcado con cicatrices, algunas bastante antiguas por el color o lo deformadas que estaban.

La otra cosa extraña, era que a pesar de lo reciente de la nueva herida, esta ya no emanaba sangre. Vaya con la cicatrización de… ¿Arthur era?, pensó el bandolero, ¡es mejor que la mía!

Aun así limpio y trato la herida con cuidado. La piel caucásica del más pequeño era suave, pero también algo tosca. Al tacto daba la sensación de que el niño vivió mucho tiempo a la intemperie y tuvo que pasar diversos obstáculos para sobrevivir en un ambiente tan adverso.

Robin termino de vendar la herida y le desabrocho el cinturón con la espada para recostarlo mas cómodo en su hamaca. El niño era delgado y pequeño, pero sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos y su rostro, contraído en una mueca de molestia con las pobladas cejas fruncidas en su entrecejo, emanaba cierto aire de sabiduría y solemnidad propio de los adultos.

- vaya con el niño… - bufo mirándolo aburrido, esperando a que despertase pronto para poder molestarlo un poco.

El niño se revolvía con molestia, dando manotazos al aire.

- maldito Francia… te voy a… - murmuraba con enojo. Robin lo miraba divertido… ¿Francia? Bueno, no es que el forajido estuviese en buenos términos con los franceses, pero contra toda Francia era ciertamente algo muy exagerado.

El niño abrió los ojos de golpe y, con un torpe movimiento, cayó contra el piso y se arrastro lejos, buscando desesperado su espada en el cinto.

Robin soltó una carcajada divertida mientras se ponía a cuclillas frente a Arthur.

- hey, pequeño escudero, yo que tu tendría cuidado con mi espalda…

Arthur parpadeo repetidas veces y miro a Robin Hood aturdido.

- ¿d-donde me encuentro? – pregunto mirando desconfiado a todos lados.

- en el bosque de Sherwood, a unos kilómetros de Nottingham… en la guarida del gran Robin Hood.

- no, si eso no lo había notado – contesto mordaz, levantándose y mirando el vendaje con extrañeza – ¿y esto?

- te atravesaron la espalda mientras huías… así que me di la libertad de vendarte.

Arthur le miro fijamente, con clara molestia.

- muchas gracias, ahora, si me disculpas, requiero de mi ropa para poder largarme de aquí – gruño cruzándose de brazos.

Robin alzo una ceja

- estas herido, ni sueñes que te dejare irte así como estas. Fueron casi 10 centímetros de flecha enterrados en tu espalda, agradece que estás vivo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Arthur se largo a reír a carcajadas, irónico y con muchísima burla. ¡Un humano! ¡Un humano diciéndole a EL, la personificación misma de Bretaña, que no iba a dejarlo ir!

- vaya si que eres gracioso, bandido estúpido. Ahora dame mi ropa y mi espada y déjame largarme.

Robin frunció el ceño con molestia, lo había llamado estúpido un mocoso maltrecho.

- ¡estas herido! – protesto. Arthur sonrió con burla y se quito los vendajes de un tirón. Hizo una leve mueca de molestia, pero antes de que Robin pudiese protestar mas, se volteo y lo que el bandolero vio le hizo tragarse todas sus palabras y hacer que su cerebro entrase en un estado de congelamiento.

De la herida, que antes estaba al rojo vivo e irritada, no quedaba más que una tenue marca.

- un bandolero como tú jamás podrá decirle al gran reinado de Inglaterra que hacer, ahora hazte a un lado, Robin Hood.


	4. En donde hay compañerismo y enojos

Datos anexos: El fic está basado en la película animada con animalitos xDDD mis primos la están viendo ahorita y me ha inspirado xD así que veamos que resulta xD

**El bandido de Inglaterra.**

Summary: Robin Hood era rápido, audaz, inteligente, valiente y sincero a su corazón. No como ese estúpido rey Juan que solo le estaba causando dolores de cabeza…

Robin Hood parpadeo reiteradas veces, tratando de poner en orden su turbulenta cabeza antes de emitir cualquier comentario o mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo de manera brusca… ¿Qué había dicho ese niño?

Era algo de lo que normalmente se burlaría y diría algo que versase más o menos así: "¡Gran Reinado de Inglaterra! ¡Ja! ¡Deja de bromear niño y de vuelta a la hamaca!" Pero había algo en el pequeño rubio que lo hacía dudar de su propia convicción. Si bien _era_ un niño, muchas veces se había admitido a si mismo que aquella postura, fuerza, gallardía y mirada no pertenecían a cualquier mocoso, ni aunque fuese escudero del rey. Luego estaba la armadura de oro digna de cruzados, no de cualquier soldado raso, y una espada afilada con maestría.

Arthur soltó un bufido exasperado y avanzo a paso rápido a donde estaba su camisa de raso verde. Con disgusto noto que estaba pegajosa por toda la sangre que había perdido y que en esos instantes, además de tenerlo de un humor de perros, le daba nauseas y con suerte podía enfocar más allá de dos metros. Chasqueo la lengua y se la coloco de igual forma, podría deshacerse de ella ya en el castillo, así mismo de la capa. Luego ordenaría a las sirvientas que le preparasen un baño y dejasen su habitación limpia y ordenada para poder sucumbir a un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Si, aquello no sonaba tan mal plan si lograba llegar a palacio de nuevo.

Se volteo y miro al forajido con una ceja alzada. Se esperaba algún tipo de burla, o una regañina por ser un niño mentiroso. Pero nada. Los labios del bandolero se abrían y cerraban, soltando ruidos incoherentes, pero ninguna frase útil o a la que pudiese responder con sarcasmo. La nación se encogió de hombros para sí mismo y con torpeza tomo su cinturón para poder colocárselo, agarrar su capa y buscar el camino a palacio antes de que alguien notase su ausencia.

Pero al parecer al maldito bandolero aquel le importaba una real mierda lo que el pretendiese, porque plantándose frente a él, le quito su espada y le agarro del brazo con fiereza.

Los ojos de Robin miraron fijamente a los de Arthur, buscando algo de mentira, algo que le indicase que aquel niño solo se lo había engañado para su propia satisfacción. Pero no logro encontrar nada, solo los ojos molestos y aburridos de aquel… hombre…

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué? – le pregunto el más bajo molesto, quitando el brazo del agarre del más alto.

- lo que dijiste… - comenzó con voz temblorosa - ¿es cierto?

Arthur parpadeo nuevamente y reflexiono cortamente su respuesta. Lo había tomado por sorpresa aquella actitud de interés real en sus palabras; usualmente la gente se limitaba a no emitir comentarios – como sir Hiss – o por el contrario, tal era su alegría que al segundo de conocerle querían obtener beneficios con la nación, para así tenerla de su lado – como Juan I. Pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo cercano a la monarquía luego de todos los problemas migratorios e invasiones extrajeras, nunca nadie había mostrado tan súbito y verdadero interés en saber si sus palabras eran ciertas. Para Marian, Lady Cluck y el fraile Tuck, su existencia era simplemente eso: existencia. Que fuera o dejase de ser en realidad no era algo realmente importante, aunque Arthur creía que era por la sencilla razón de que su existencia era algo inexplicable para ellos, entonces preguntarse podría bien llevarlos a la locura que a una explicación coherente. La isla tampoco sentía gran necesidad de refutar aquel pensamiento, y mucho menos incitarlos a pensar más allá, puesto que el mismo no sentía grandes deseos de cuestionarse su existencia.

- y si lo fuera ¿Qué? – pregunto con tono malicioso, esperando alguna respuesta a la que estuviese acostumbrado. Quizás alguna clase de sometimiento sería apropiado.

- nada en especial – respondió divertido el bandolero disimulando cualquier temblor en su voz – solo me preguntaba como podrías como nación soportar a ese rey pelele.

- no es de tu incumbencia, maldito bandolero – siseo con tono insolente – ahora exijo que dejes de molestarme y que esta conversación quede en el olvido.

- noup – respondió divertido Robin Hood – precisamente porque me lo exiges, no voy a dejarte ir, pequeño Arthur~

- ¿¡cómo has sabido mi nombre! – Exclamo furioso - ¡bandolero insoportable, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo!

- oh, pero si ya lo sé, pequeño Arturito, tú me lo acabas de decir – respondió sardónico, regodeándose en la falta de humor del más pequeño – además… ¡soy un bandolero! No respondo a autoridad alguna, y en lo que a mí concierne, tú eres la máxima autoridad.

La ceja derecha de Arthur se contrajo en molestia, palpitando la vena de su sien con furiosa fuerza. No estaba en condiciones físicas como para soportar a alguien que le tomase el pelo; de humor jamás estaba, pero normalmente podía plantarles una patada en la cara e irse, ahora mismo, si intentaba siquiera levantar el pie más arriba de medio metro, podía bien irse de espaldas.

- no soy la máxima autoridad de nada, ahora déjame ir.- admitió a regañadientes. No era autoridad de nada, era verdad. Bien podían pedir su opinión de vez en cuando, pero los intereses de él, Arthur, no eran para nada relevantes y con suma frecuencia podía sentir la irritación de sus habitantes. Pero el nada podía hacer: su jefe era su jefe, y así se quedaría.

Robin Hood observo el rostro desganado del muchacho y suspiro con diversión y algo de compasión. El niño al parecer estaba siendo sincero, pero no iba a arriesgarse a dejarlo ir y que después le fuese con el chismecito a Juanesillo de la ubicación de su escondite.

- aunque quisiese dejarte ir, pequeño Arturito, no puedo. Eres leal al príncipe pelele Juan, y no puedo arriesgarme a que le vayas con el cuento.

Arthur quería gritarle que antes de jurarle lealtad a Juan I se lanzaba por un risco al mar a ser devorado por criaturas marinas del fin del mundo, pero no podía hacerlo. Hacerlo significaría un alzamiento de su pueblo de manera generalizada, y debía controlar sus pasiones lo más que pudiese hasta que Ricardo volviese de esa estúpida guerra de cruzadas. Con el viejo rey en el poder podía descontrolarse cuanto quisiese para sacar a Juan del trono, pero en esos instantes, carente de fuerza y con un pueblo empobrecido y hambriento nada podía hacer.

- juro por Dios en los cielos que no diré palabra alguna al príncipe Juan ni a su consejero lengua de serpiente. Nadie sabrá de este encuentro – aclaro colocando una mano sobre su pecho, para enfatizar la verdad de sus palabras.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

- no blasfemes, enano, que si el pobre fraile Tuck te oyese pegaría un grito al cielo. Dime ¿el sabe tu secreto cierto? Cuando te vio siendo perseguido ha sido él quien me ha rogado por ir a salvarte el pellejo.

Arthur lanzo un gruñido al cielo, agotado de seguir discutiendo con el bandolero. Si esperaba quizás una hora más, su cuerpo volvería a la normalidad e iba a ser capaz de ensartarle una bota en la nariz, pero por el momento lo más inteligente que cruzaba por su mente era cooperar. Ya había abierto la condenada boca así que era mejor contarle un par de cosas triviales para tenerlo contento y desatento.

- sí, no gusto de los eclesiásticos del palacio. Son demasiado apegados a los bienes materiales a los que en realidad no deberían ser cercanos. La corte los mima demasiado

Robin lanzo una carcajada divertida.

- el fraile es buena gente, siempre preocupado de ayudar al necesitado.

Arthur sonrió.

- yo lo conocí cuando era aun un joven aprendiz de fraile, hace ya un buen par de años... – relato sonriendo algo melancólico – tuve un par de problemas con el obispo… yo no quería cortarme el cabello, Tuck era siempre el que me perseguía bajo sus órdenes. En esa época recién había comenzado a vivir en palacio y solía escapar a la frontera para estar tranquilo.

- hablas como un viejo, es algo incomodo tomando en cuenta que eres un enano – respondió Robin Hood.

- cuidado con lo que dices, tengo edad suficiente para ser tu bis abuelo, mocoso – respondió con un gruñido Arthur, pero ciertamente divertido.

- ¡RooooOoOoObiiiiin~! – exclamo una voz a las afueras del claro que puso a Arthur a la defensiva de inmediato.

- tranquilo – le dijo el bandolero – es solo Little John, un amigo

- ¿tu secuaz? – Pregunto con sorna – vaya, no tenía idea de que en mi vivían tanto bandidos…

- no solo muchos… - Robin Hood sonrió – sino también los mejores…

La mañana se transformo en tarde con una alarmante rapidez, y Arthur al darse cuenta de que había perdido el día riendo en conjunto de dos bandidos con mucho tiempo libre. Posiblemente eso le costaría un par de azotes, y la sola idea le causaba repugnancia, pero si no los recibía el, quizás algún pobre soldado de guardia tendría que pagar por su tardía… o peor: Marian.

- ahora en serio debo irme – anuncio a sus dos interlocutores mirando al cielo entre las hojas.

Robin, como había hecho a principios del día, negó con la cabeza.

- no puedo dejarte ir, ya te lo dije.

Y una vez más la irritación lleno el cuerpo del más pequeño. Debía admitir que Robin Hood… era rápido, audaz, inteligente, valiente y sincero a su corazón. No como ese estúpido rey Juan que solo le estaba causando dolores de cabeza, pero no iba a aceptar que lo mantuviese de rehén.

- déjame ir, pequeño insolente, no sabes lo grave que es tenerme aquí.

Robin suspiro y desordeno su ya desigual cabello.

- Arthur, es imposible que pueda dejarte ir…

El reinado de Inglaterra, contra todo pronóstico, se abalanzo sobre Robin Hood y coloco ambas manos en torno al cuello de él y le miro de manera penetrante. Little John quiso moverse, pero Robin le detuvo con una seña.

- ¡¿es que estas sordo? ¡Que yo esté aquí equivale a que Juan puede percatarse de mi ausencia en cualquier instante! ¡Y eso, además de pagarlo yo con dejar que me desoyen la espalda, significa que cualquier otra persona puede pagar con el mismo castigo! ¡Y no solo soldados! ¡Ese estúpido megalómano y con complejo de mami puede golpear mujeres, niños! ¡No tiene miramientos y lo único que hace es lloriquear porque las cosas no le salen como quiere! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Inclusive el pueblo puede pagar por esto!

Robin escucho los gritos de Arthur con atención, había esperado ese desahogo todas las horas que habían estado juntos, eso que le dijese que Inglaterra mismo estaba harto de Juan en el trono. Que no solo fuesen Nottingham y sus alrededores los únicos en problemas, si no que fuese algo generalizado.

- Arthur…

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO! – Estallo levantándose y caminando por el lugar como un león enjaulado - ¡cierra la boca! ¡¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Eres un simple bandolero con complejo de héroe! ¡No tienes idea del sufrimiento generalizado! ¡No tienes idea de nada! ¡Si solo… si solo fuese más fuerte!

Robin se incorporo sobándose el cuello, algo sorprendido por todo lo que le estaba diciendo…

- creo que el niño perdió la chaveta… - le comento Little John.

Y Robin no pudo más que reír.


	5. En donde Arthur Y Robin trabajan juntos

Datos anexos: El fic está basado en la película animada con animalitos xDDD mis primos la están viendo ahorita y me ha inspirado xD así que veamos que resulta xD

**lamento no haber subido algo antes, pero la universidad me supuso todo el tiempo e inspiración que poseía.**

**El bandido de Inglaterra.**

Summary: Robin Hood era rápido, audaz, inteligente, valiente y sincero a su corazón. No como ese estúpido rey Juan que solo le estaba causando dolores de cabeza…

Ya había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Robin Hood, y Arthur estaba practicando en el descampado con su espada, secretamente anhelando que el idiota de Francia se pasase por ahí y así quizás poder utilizar de manera más… practica, su entrenamiento. Juan afortunadamente no se había percatado de su ausencia aquel día, pues se la había pasado planeando quien sabe que truhanería antes de su llegada, y esas no eran nunca buenas noticias, así que la nación isla había asumido que era mejor estar preparado por si algo sucedía.

Arthur enterró su espada sobre la hierba y miro el amplio descampado con aburrimiento, esperando una caravana que sabia no llegaría pronto. Mirar el horizonte verde siempre era un consuelo para la joven nación: verse a sí mismo sereno, a merced de una brisa tenue y una temperatura agradable.

Se levanto con pereza y cargo a su espalda, la vieja espada con la que entrenaba, y miro su carcaj y arco. Desde que había dejado de cazar y se había entregado a sí mismo a la vida en la corte, este había quedado más bien obsoleto. Aun recordaba las tardes de invierno en donde ese arco lo había salvado del hambre, de Escocia o Irlanda, de Dinamarca… de Francia. Aunque con este ultimo "salvar de" no era el termino indicado… quizás "utilizar como blanco" o "victima potencial" eran más acertados. Arthur sonrió levemente. Extrañaba usarlo.

Su vuelta al castillo fue lenta. No tenía muchos deseos de pasar la tarde encerrado hablando con Marian. Últimamente, con todo esto de Robin Hood, la pequeña Marian se la pasaba horas y horas ensoñando y bailando sobre 'cuanto desearía ver a Rooooobiiiin otra vez' o '¿se acordara de mi?' entre otras cosas… y si Inglaterra debía ser franco, no entendía que le veía Marian al bandolero ese.

Se habían conocido en su corazón, en Londres, pero Arthur quizás era aun muy… no joven, pero inmaduro a la hora de hablar de relaciones amorosas. Las fraternales iban en decadencia… amor sencillamente era inexistente en su diccionario, así que cuando Marian hablaba maravillas dando vueltas y vueltas en su vestido malva y Lady Cluck suspiraba encantada con la cursilería, Arthur se abstenía de comentar y evitaba seguir el baile de Marian. Le mareaban los giros y le daban arcadas los suspiros y las risitas enamoradas.

- ¡hey! ¡Artie! – le grito una voz desde la parte baja del descampado. Robin Hood subía a toda velocidad desde la ladera de la colina a interceptarlo. Unos varios muchos metros atrás, Little John trataba de agarrar el aire suficiente para alcanzar a su enérgico amigo.

- Hood… - mascullo Arthur secamente - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, real estúpido? ¡El castillo está muy cerca!

- Awww, ¿¡escuchaste Little John! ¡Artie se preocupa por nosotros! – se mofo el bandolero regodeándose, Little John le dedico una mirada iracunda y trato de seguir avanzando entre jadeos – ¡venga baja! ¡Así no nos verán!

- ¡¿estás demente? No, espera… si lo estas. No, no voy a bajar grandísimo idiota, debo volver al castillo.

- ¡solo baja! ¡No me hagas bajarte pequeño vejete!

Arthur considero rápidamente los pros y los contras de gritar a los guardias que no estaban a más de 300 metros de él que Robin Hood estaba amenazando con secuestrarlo, pero había algo en el… una sensación en sus venas que le hacía apretar el estomago y alertar sus sentidos, que le decía que debía deslizarse colina abajo disimuladamente y encarar a Hood. Miró por sobre su hombro y divisó a las aves de rapiña del sheriff: dos vigías armados que iban con todos los chismes que encontraban a su jefe y se regocijaban en maltratar a los presos. Arthur no les tenía simpatía alguna. Con delicadeza miró al palacio y luego a Robin, y se deslizó, preocupándose de no parecer sospechoso. Esa sensación de que la sangre le corría mas rápido por las venas y que una sonrisa era difícil de contrarrestar lo estaba haciendo sentir ligero, pero se las arregló para disimular y fruncir su entrecejo y deformar su sonrisa en algo parecido a molestia. Cuando por fin llego frente a Robin Hood, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con molestia.

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres, pedazo inútil de bandolero?

- ¡Veníamos a verte! – Exclamó divertido jugando con una flecha entre sus dedos, Little John mientras tanto retomaba el aire perdido – Eres un enano ciertamente muy entretenido y queríamos invitarte a pasar el rato con nosotros.

- ¿Cómo osas insinuar que yo, el reinado de Inglaterra, va a pasar tiempo _voluntariamente_ con ustedes? – gruño mirándolos altivamente.

- No lo insinuó, solo te informo que _vas a pasar tiempo voluntariamente_ – respondió jocoso imitando el tono de Arthur – con nosotros dos.

Arthur alzo una de sus prominentes cejas y negó.

- Lamento aguarte la fiesta Robin Hood, pero yo, un noble, no ha de pasar tiempo con gentuza como ustedes.

- Lamento darte una patada mental, pero ya lo estás haciendo, y que yo sepa, nadie te obligo a vagabundear por Nottingham el otro día cuando te hirieron y nos conocimos, Arturito~

- Basta de idioteces – exclamo molesto dando un pisotón – es un no definitivo, no lo hare.

- Nadie te estaba dando la opción de negarte, mocoso – se burlo agarrándolo del brazo y empezando a arrástralo colina abajo – además, no eres un noble, ¡eres Inglaterra! ¿No es así? ¡Little John y yo también somos tú! No solamente la nobleza forma parte de ti mi pequeño Arturito

Arthur se sonrojo furiosamente y comenzó a resistirse a ser llevado.

- ¡Que argumento falaz y desagradable! ¡Suéltame ahora! ¡Auxilio! ¡Robin Hood me está llevando contra mi voluntad!

Little John comenzó a reírse y levanto a Arthur y lo cargo en su hombro, ahí podía resistirse aun menos.

- ¿Mira que tenemos aquí Robin? ¡Un saco de Inglaterra!

- ¡BASTA DE CHISTES ESTUPIDOS!

Ahora, varios minutos de caminata después y otro par de gritos y risas (no, Arthur no participó de esas, ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarlo?) el bosque de Sherwood los cubría con la tranquilidad de los pajarillos cantar, las ardillas correr y un Arthur maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos mientras intentaba golpear al bandolero Robin Hood.

- ¡ME REHUSO! ¡No participare de sus barbáricos robos! – exclamó con horror mientras Robin Hood se sonreía ajeno a las quejas y se colocaba una capa color negro.

- ¡Por favor enano! ¡No estamos robando! Solo… pedimos prestado

- ¡prestado el condenado Roma! ¡Van a robarle a una caravana real proveniente de Irlanda! ¡¿Saben la paliza que me llegará cuando Irlanda o Escocia se ente-? – detuvo la idea tan rápido como la había iniciado y tensó sus músculos al darse cuenta que Robin Hood volvía a mirarlo con súbito interés.

- ¿Roma? ¿Irlanda? ¿Escocia? ¿Eso significa que no eres el único? – pregunto alzando cada vez más la voz mientras se echaba a reír con gracia - ¡vaya, vaya que sorpresa!

- calla, bandolero estúpido – mascullo, sintiendo los escalofríos del miedo recorriéndole la espalda. Robin le miro fijamente, entendiendo el pánico que le recorría por las venas al más pequeño. Algo malo pasaba por la cabeza del ¿pequeño? Reino, no algo sutil o un miedo irracional como el que se tiene a las noches de tormenta o a los insectos, era un miedo profundo, oscuro y repleto hasta el borde en dolor. Escocia e Irlanda eran otros reinos cercanos, las más cercanas podían decirse dentro de lo que era el mundo: Escocia limitaba al norte en la muralla romana antaño construida; Irlanda en cambio estaba al otro lado del mar. Eran lugares geográficamente parecidos y compartían en cierta forma el idioma (ciertamente los dialectos variaban de lugar en lugar, y el céltico era una lengua de la que Robin Hood se declaraba ignorante) y en aspecto era difícil diferenciar a un ingles propiamente tal de un irlandés ebrio o un escocés gritón.

Little John sonrió levemente ante la escena. En cierta forma entendía el porqué Robin sentía cierto apego por el niño: era una creatura especial, peculiar, de gran experiencia, fuerza y sabiduría… era intrigante la forma en que reaccionaba y como en una forma muy extraña podías ver una parte de cada persona que conocía en el (¿o es que había algo de Arthur en cada uno de ellos?), pero lo mas interesante es que veía en Robin y Arthur una conexión extraña, pero fraternal. Si bien parecía que cada persona estuviese en Arthur, o Arthur en cada persona, había algo entre ellos, un brillo singular en sus ojos, un movimiento similar y una esencia parecida que los unían de manera casi perfecta. Arthur se escondía, eso era verdad, se escondía entre sus inimaginables años de vida (¿había nombrado al imperio Romano hace poco?) y un presumible pavor a lo desconocido; pero bajo esas capas de mascaras y mascaras había un Arthur rebelde, un Arthur que había descendido colina abajo guiado por la adrenalina de una aventura, un Inglaterra que se había pronunciado en defensa de un pobre infeliz y había salido herido, orgullosamente, pero herido al fin de al cabo por él.

- mira, muchachito – comenzó Little John llamando la atención de ambos incómodos hombres – te tengo una propuesta: ven con nosotros solo esta vez. Si no te gusta eres libre de acusarnos ante el pelele Baby Juanillo, pero sí en cambio no puedes negarte ante la emoción de hacer algo atrevido y emocionante, dejaras de quejarte como su fueses una niñita… ¿te parece?

Robin Hood miro a Little John con los ojos como platos y estuvo pronto a protestar ante tal ocurrencia atrevida y peligrosa, una parte de él no confiaba en que Arthur iba a escogerlos. Por su parte este último miro al gigante amigo de Hood atentamente, como si buscase mentira en las palabras de este ultimo y hubiese algo a lo que pudiese responder con cinismo o ironía. Pero no encontraba nada a lo que aferrarse. El hombre hablaba la verdad y estaba dispuesto a tomar responsabilidad de sus actos. Arthur sonrió levemente y asintió.

- de acuerdo, ese trato me parece justo, John – respondió – pero nadie debe reconocerme o podríamos alzar una guerra bastante desagradable.

Robin Hood parpadeo y se lanzo a reír como solía suceder cuando estaba aliviado y Little John asintió.

- ¡entonces prepara arco y flechas, porque ese será nuestro modus operandi!

- ¿Qué diablos te crees hablando latín, Hood? – mascullo Arthur molesto.

- No podre darle – respondió Arthur nervioso bajando el arco. La caravana estaba solo a unos metros y debían dispararle a un agujero en la rueda para que de esa forma esta se estancase y detuvieran el movimiento de la caravana, espantando a los caballos y Robin cortaría las amarras con otra flecha (así de bueno se mofaba de ser el bandolero) y así estos huirían espantados causando el freno total del avance y Little John noquearía a los guardias de la caravana y proseguirían un asalto limpio y efectivo.

- si podrás – respondió Robin, reasegurándolo por enésima vez – tu arco se ve gastado y de muy buena calidad, se nota que tienes experiencia.

- ¡soy cazador! ¡No soy un ladrón! – mascullo, siseando mientras seguía apuntando en profundo espanto y nervio.

Robin suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza un poco, al segundo que se colocaba tras de Arthur y afirmaba los brazos de este en una posición más firme y tensa. Una posición de verdadero arquero.

- ya es muy tarde para tener miedo, Arthur… la puntería será siempre tu mejor amiga… - le explico dejándolo en aquella posición con la cabeza al frente. La caravana estaba a punto de ingresar en el campo de ataque – un simple movimiento, sin vacilación – le susurro colocándose el también en posición. Arthur permanecía ensimismado, como si las palabras de Robin tuviesen mayor control de su cuerpo que los nervios. La caravana cruzo el campo de visión y Arthur, dándole el último tirón, disparo dando en el blanco, en un tiro perfecto. No más de dos segundos después, dos flechas cruzaron por el frente del rostro del joven reino y los caballos, relinchando espantados comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones, mientras la carroza perdía parte del equilibrio y el cochero caía al piso. Los guardias que estaban dentro de la carroza no se hicieron de esperar, pero aturdidos y confundidos no fueron reales enemigos para el fuerte Little John. El noble que custodiaba el tesoro tampoco tuvo mucha más oportunidad que dejarse vendar los ojos, amordazar y amarrar a un árbol mientras Robin bajaba del árbol entre risas y calmaba a los caballos y clavaba una de sus flechas en la carroza, como una marca.

Arthur no podía creerlo, había sido todo muy rápido, pero su corazón latía a mil y sus brazos temblaban de la emoción mientras aun sostenía el arco con el que había lanzado la primera flecha. No podía creer que había acertado en el disparo y aun mas, que había disparado para ayudar a un bandolero de poca monta. Pero dicho bandolero de poca monta lo había inspirado a hacer algo más que quedarse quieto y perderse en el pánico. El disparo no había sido perfecto por su talento – que de por si no era poco – había sido por la inspiración que Robin le había dado. Guardo el arco en su carcaj y bajo del árbol. Robin y Little John sacaban los sacos de oro de la carroza y bromeaban sobre lo fácil que había sido.

- ¿ves que podías hacerlo, pequeño Arturito? – Exclamo Robin Hood – ¡ahora ven! ¡Esto aun no termina!

- ¿co…?

- ¿co…? – Respondió Robin ante la vacilante voz del menor – ¡dispara!... No literalmente claro, aun es muy pronto para que haya una flecha acribillándome el trasero

Little John se rio y se recostó contra la caravana, esperando con atención las palabras del más pequeño y mayor.

- ¿Cómo… estoy disfrutando esto? ¡No lo entiendo! – Explotó – se ha sentido genial atacar la caravana de Seamus, ha sido genial dispararle y es aun mejor lo que harán ahora: darle el dinero a los pobres… ¡pero yo no debería sentir esto! ¡Soy un miembro de la corte!

- no, te equivocas – respondió Robin Hood – no eres un miembro de la corte. No eres un noble sin corazón que prefiere las riquezas. Eres un ingles de verdad Arthur, un ingles que de verdad puede mofarse de serlo, no un pelele sentado en un trono o besando los pies del susodicho pelele. Eres el reino de Ricardo Corazón de León, no el reino de Juan el rey pelele I. Eres un ingles, no un afrancesado, y por tus venas corre la rebeldía e ímpetu que por las de él no corre.

Por la mente del joven reino cruzo la imagen afeminada de Francia, con su melena larga y brillante y sus manos que jamás habían tomado una espada. Ciertamente había un dejo de envidia corriéndole por las venas ante la suerte del mayor, pero estaba esa otra sensación, esa sensación de desprecio y burla ante la debilidad de corazón del otro. La debilidad de nunca haber tenido que afrontar a tres hermanos asesinos tratando de masacrarte con un hacha, o criaturas mágicas peligrosas que te buscaban para comerte o reyes desleales a la nación y buscaban venderla.

- no eres un bandolero como nosotros, pero en ti estamos y te inspiramos… serás fuerte porque nosotros defendemos el reino de tu verdadero monarca, el verdadero señor de estas tierras y el guardián de los desafortunados. El rey Ricardo volverá por nosotros, pero a cambio debemos ayudar que haya un nosotros para cuando el vuelva y que Juanecillo no destruya lo que va quedando de nuestro amado Nottingham.

Arthur asintió y les sonrió ampliamente. Acto seguido se quito la capa y la amarro a una de las vigas que sostenían la estructura de la carroza.

- ¿por qué estás haciendo eso? – pregunto extrañado Little John

Arthur solo pudo limitarse a sonreír.

- para que mi _estimado_ hermano mayor, Irlanda, sepa quién es el que esta atacándolo, Robin Hood, el bandido de Inglaterra – respondió mirando a Robin Hood altivo. Este último volvió a soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Y ahora quién es el que está haciendo los chistes malos?


	6. En donde hay un torneo y Francis aparece

Datos anexos: El fic está basado en la película animada con animalitos xDDD mis primos la están viendo ahorita y me ha inspirado xD así que veamos que resulta xD

**El bandido de Inglaterra.**

Summary: Robin Hood era rápido, audaz, inteligente, valiente y sincero a su corazón. No como ese estúpido rey Juan que solo le estaba causando dolores de cabeza…

- ¡esto es inaceptable!

- mi señor…

- ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido ese completo engendro a siquiera proponerlo?

- Sir Kirkland… sir…

- ¡alcánzame una espada, necesito una espada!

- Inglaterra…

- ¡se las verá conmigo ese engendro tramposo!

- ¡Sir Arthur!

- ¡¿Qué? – exploto frente a Marian con cizaña. La pobre mujer no pudo más que encogerse en sí misma, algo espantada por la agresividad que el rubio estaba lanzando en todas direcciones. Desde que se entero de que Juan I había estado en REAL contacto con el rey de Francia su odio había crecido a niveles alarmantes y en aun más alarmante rapidez. Arthur no podía creer que ese… ese… ese _condenado y real cabrón_ se atreviese a siquiera mantener contacto con esos _franchutes _sin siquiera consultarle antes, o inclusive avisarle que iba a hacerlo. Ese hombre se las iba a ver con él, cuando Ricardo volviese… ¡cuando Ricardo volviese…!

- me estas asustando, Arthur – le respondió Marian tomándolo del brazo – haz de calmarte, tu furia no nos llevara a ningún lado, no puedes matar al príncipe.

Arthur la miro largamente e intento serenarse sin suficiente éxito, pero logro fingir una sonrisa para no asustar aun más a la pobre doncella de cabello cobrizo.

- lo lamento, miss Marian, pero todas estas… situaciones – puntualizo, buscando una palabra precisa – están haciendo desastres en mis nervios.

- lo comprendo Sir Arthur, pero esto no solucionara nada. Mi tío quiere atrapar a Robin y destronar al rey Ricardo… y desatar una tempestad ahora mismo no funcionará, es preciso que tenga la cabeza fría.

- me pides un imposible Marian, todo el mundo odia a ese traidor, los irlandeses, los ingleses… estoy seguro que hasta los mismos franceses lo consideran un personaje detestable. Yo ya he aguantado lo suficiente. Que invitase a una embajada _francesa_ a esos burdos juegos ya es la gota que ha derramado mi vaso.

- No puedes luchar solo Inglaterra – siseo con cuidado

- No luchare solo, por supuesto – repuso y miro por la ventana – tengo un buen amigo afuera que está esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

Marian suspiro derrotada ante la seguridad y la ponzoña en las palabras de su reino, solo le quedaba rezar y rezar. Rezar por que su tío Ricardo volviese pronto. Rezar por que su tío Juan no cometiese mas hechos nefastos y deleznables. Rezar por qué Arthur no enloqueciera y, cegado por su ira, hiciese algo de lo que luego se arrepienta. Y por sobre todo… rezar por que su amado bandolero sobreviviese a la tempestad de los tiempos que se estaban viviendo.

Arthur se encajo la armadura con presteza y salió de la carpa de descanso real con ímpetu. Su molestia por estar en ese torneo de arquería tramposo y mal intencionado era algo que hasta un bebe sería capaz de percibir en su paso, postura y permanente seño fruncido. Francis estaba siendo un verdadero incordio y aún más molesto que era de costumbre para la joven nación isla. No solo estaba disfrutando toda la atención de Juan I y sus súbditos, sino que además disfrutaba con mirar en menos a 'su pequeña oruga', como osaba llamarle. El único punto aceptable de toda esa situación era que Marian había logrado alejarse de los cortejos de Francis y su rey, permaneciendo siempre al lado de la fiera y sagaz lady Cluck. El de los orbes verdes no podía estar más agradecido que Lady Cluck fuera su aliada en casi todas sus acciones.

- Mon Cher~ - llamo Francis, recostado en su sitial junto al de su rey, quien mantenía una conversación demasiado amena, para el gusto de Arthur, con el rey de Francia – te has tardado mucho… me aburría sin ti, pequeña oruga.

- ¡cierra la boca! – masculló amenazante mientras se sentaba para su pesar junto a la rubia nación de ojos azules - ¡no estoy de humor para tus idioteces, Francis!

- tú nunca estas para mi, sea lo que sea, mon petit –! – su frase fue cortada por un gruñido exasperado del chico del cabello rebelde y la armadura de oro.

- me llegas a llamar conejo una vez más, sapo endemoniado, y, Dios me ayude o no, te matare – amenazo posando su mano en el mango de su espada y con un siseo tan sutil y aterciopelado, que la nación continental decidió que callar la boca por el momento sería su mejor opción.

- demasiado sensible… - gruño el mayor cruzándose de brazos, con una mueca de desagrado en la cara.

- demasiado estúpido – respondió en igual tono Arthur.

No hizo falta mucho más para que comenzaran a lanzarse una larga lista de insultos, intentando de disimular las ganas de estar asfixiando a su acompañante desviando sus miradas en diferentes direcciones y entretener sus manos con copas de vino o revisando sus uñas como si fuesen más interesantes que el estúpido que estaba al lado. Mas los comentarios por lo bajo se mantuvieron presentes durante el tiempo que tuvieron antes de la presentación de los participantes.

La marcha comenzó, con los soldados tocando las trompetas y los guardias marchando entre las carpas. Y sobre las torres de vigilancia… niños correteaban por ahí y los espectadores miraban todo con interés. Sir Hiss comentaba algo con el rey… y este se veía demasiado alegre para el gusto de Arthur… algo iba mal… algo tramaban. Ignoro a Francis tratando de mantenerse atento a las palabras.

- … somos los únicos que sabemos de vuestra trampa para atrapar a Robin Hood… - escucho sisear a Sir Hiss con su lengua viperina. Arthur frunció el entrecejo y mantuvo los músculos del cuello tensos. Mas le valía a ese estúpido bandolero no aparecerse si apreciaba estar vivo. La conversación duro unos segundos más, pero culmino con un golpe de Juan I a Hiss en su cabeza. Arthur rio quedamente y observo de soslayo al rey de Francia, que fingía entretención mirando por encima de las cabeza de todos los espectadores, tratando de borrar su mueca de disgusto. Francis en cambio mantenía una 'amena' conversación con Lady Cluck, mientras que preocupado. Con Marian ahí, posiblemente Hood intentaría reencontrarse con ella, y por cómo se veían las cosas, no era lo más acertado.

- ¡oh Mi Lord! – exclamo una voz segura y grave, que Arthur conocía muy bien… aguantando la risa, disfrazándola con una mueca de sorpresa, observo a un Little John, envuelto en un traje de color rosa oscuro, sombrero de pluma, un bastón de bastante adornado. Lo realmente gracioso era lo ajustado que le sentaba el traje… hasta podía ver la barriga prominente del ladrón siendo apretada por el pantalón - ¡mi estimado y real soberano, el rey en persona! ¡Qué hermoso sois! – exclamo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Arthur por dentro comenzó a lloriquear de la risa, puesto que no conseguía aguantar tal actuación sin retocarse en su asiento. Francis, por ello, lo miro con interés.

Juan I rio halagado, mientras el rey de Francia y Sir Hiss miraban al recién llegado con una ceja alzada, intrigados por el peculiar personaje.

- ¿tiene gran estilo, eh Hiss? – pregunto el rey a su consejero, agregando palabras en francés que Arthur no pudo entender en lo mas mínimo, pero Francis simplemente negó, horrorizado, ante el comentario, al parecer mostrándose en completo desacuerdo. Sir Hiss solo se limito a mirar al recién llegado con desconfianza.

- ¡jajajajaja! – rio Little John - ¡justo lo que iba a decir, Súper Juan! – exclamo el enorme ladrón. Juan I halagado, concedió que el apodo de 'súper Juan' le agradaba a sobremanera y decidió que eso debía estar grabado en su escudo de armas. Hiss se limito a mirar con enojo tanto al rey como al recién llegado. El rey de Francia permanecía entretenido por la escena, al fin algo interesante dentro de ese aburrido concurso… Francis en cambio, miraba a Little John con una mezcla de repudio e interés.

- Santo cielo, rosbif… - le susurro a Inglaterra - ¿Quién demonios es ese?

- ¿tengo cara de saberlo, sapo? – pregunto de vuelta Arthur, aun intentando disimular lo entretenido que estaba. Ciertamente ese par si sabia como hacer entradas espectaculares.

- y vos… - se aventuro Hiss a preguntar inclinándose levemente para ver mejor a Little John, siseando, sin poder evitarlo realmente - ¿Quién sois vos, señor?

- ah, soy Sir Reginald, duque de Chadney – respondió desentendiéndose de la desconfianza del viperino consejero – y no permito que nadie me saque la lengua – respondió con tono ofensivo mientras volvía a mirar al rey para besar la mano de este… quien se negó. Arthur sospechaba que no era la primera vez que Robin y Little John hacían de las suyas con el patético Juan I. Prosiguiendo el orden, se presento ante el rey de Francia, frente a quien se arrodillo. Luego venían, en el orden, Arthur y Francis.

- ellos son sir Arthur de Inglaterra y Sir Francis de Francia – presento el rey… Little John hizo la reverencia correspondiente, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Arthur. El susodicho hizo lo propio negando levemente con la cabeza. Francis no se desentendió de aquel acto y miro con interés al dúo, que luego de que Sir Hiss fuera ofensivamente insultado y enviado fuera del palco real, seguía mirando a Arthur con disimulo.

- Dime, mon cher… ¿tienes alguna relación _especial_ con aquel… - busco la palabra indicada – pintoresco personaje?

- nada que te importe, sapo.

Y así dio por zanjado el asunto… aunque Francis siguió interesado, a pesar de que Little John y los reyes mantenían una conversación bastante fluida e ''interesante''.

Y ahí fue cuando los arqueros hicieron su brillante aparición, uno tras otro marchando para presentarse ante los jueces y los espectadores reales. Tanto el sheriff de Nothingham como personajes pueblerinos del lugar se presentaron ante ellos, especialmente ante Marian, quien era quien otorgaría el beso del premio, además de la flecha dorada. Ahí fue cuando uno se detuvo varios segundos frente a la dama, dándole una flor blanca y sonriendo bajo una espesa mata de pelo negro y una bandana verde. Inglaterra supo en ese instante, dada la sonrisa radiante de Marian, que ese era el idiota de Hood.

El capitán del ejército alzo la voz y se dirigió al público y a los participantes con voz grave. Dando la partida, los contrincantes se pusieron en formación y comenzaron lanzando las flechas a los blancos, cada uno tratando de mostrar una técnica superior al del otro. Pero Robin, bajo su disfraz, y con flechas maltrechas, mostraba una superioridad inigualable ante cualquier otro adversario. Arthur, satisfecho, se dijo a si mismo que ese torneo ya estaba ganado.

Y como era de esperar "Zancudo de Devonshire" (mejor conocido como Robin Hood) y el Sheriff de Nothingham llegaron a la final sin mucha dificultad. Pero Arthur comenzó a notar lo raro que estaba todo, miradas cómplices iban y venían entre el príncipe Juan I y el capitán de la guardia. Algo olia mal, y no era el francés a su lado. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la guardia comenzó a acercarse por atrás. El pánico y el horror tomaron posesión, entonces, de todo su cuerpo y coloco su mano en la espada, solo por instinto.

Y cuando el príncipe posaba la espada sobre los hombros de Hood, declarándolo ganador, pero en cambio solo lo hizo para despojarlo de su capa gris y peluca oscura, Arthur reprimió el levantarse y lanzarse a la protección de Robin, simplemente porque Little John lo miro seriamente. Los guardias amarraron al bandolero, ante la mirada horrorizada del pueblo, de Marian, de Lady Cluck y de Little John y el bandolero honorario, Arthur sir reino de Inglaterra.

- ¡te sentencio, sin previo juicio, a una muerte inmediata! ¡YA! – grito satisfecho el príncipe mezquino. Marian, derramando lagrimas, miro a su tío implorando misericordia y se arrodillo ante el rogando piedad… pero con una sonrisa déspota, el rey se reclino en su trono y miro satisfecho la realización de su plan.

- estoy con ella, su alteza – se pronuncio Arthur – quitadle la flecha y negadle el beso, pero ha ganado el torneo, dele una oportunidad de huir

Juan lo miro fijamente y negó.

- ¡este hombre representa la traición a Inglaterra! – le espeto haciendo callar a la nación - ¡que su cabeza ruede! ¡Eso merece! – Exclamo – ¿y porque pides tu, Marian, el liberarlo?

- porque lo amo, su alteza… - respondió, mirando con desesperación a Robin, temiendo por su vida.

- ¿¡lo amáis! – exclamo sorprendido ante tanto drama - ¿¡y al menos este ladrón de mala calaña responde a vuestros sentimiento!

Robin Hood, miro a Marian fijamente, tratando de buscar las palabras claves… Arthur empezó a hiperventilar, queriendo levantarse e ir a salvar a su recién adquirido amigo.

- Marian, querida… te amo más que a la vida misma – respondió Hood, sin titubear un segundo.

Juan I rio ante tal acto y comenzó a hablar, con tono irónico

- jóvenes enamorados… vuestro amor ha logrado conmover mi viejo corazón de roca… - hablo, colocándose una mano dramáticamente en el pecho, pero alzo una mano con el ceño fruncido y agrego: - ¡pero los traidores a la corona deben morir!

Arthur gruño con fiereza, pero antes de que él pudiera hablar, Robin escupió las palabras con seguridad y dijo:

- ¿la corona? ¡Esa corona es del rey Ricardo! ¡VIVA EL REY RICARDO! –exclamo. Y con el todos los otros pueblerinos. Los dos franceses miraron con horror la escena, parándose el uno junto al otro, esperando la inminente revuelta, pues no confiaban en la autoridad de Juan ante tal situación. Para molestia de Francia, Inglaterra estaba _sonriendo y murmurando por lo bajo _los mismos gritos que el resto de su gente. Malditos ingleses sin clase, pensó.

Juan comenzó a moverse con furia sobre el trono, revolviéndose en enojo y soltando gritos escandalizados ante tal acto de sublevación.

- ¿¡Ricardo! ¡YO soy el rey! ¡El rey! ¡EL REY! – Miro a Robin Hood y soltando todo el veneno que pudo en sus palabras, exclamo - ¡QUE SU CABEZA RUEDE!

Arthur saco su espada y trato de saltar del palco real, pero Francis lo detuvo.

- ¡suéltame, maldito francés! ¡HOOD SAL DE AHÍ! – exclamo.

- quiero mon cher, esto promete ser interesante, que es un ladrón menos en tu tierra sin clase después de todo.

Arthur seguía revolviéndose con furia, pero el francés era más grande y más fuerte, así que poco podía hacer, especialmente con una armadura tan pesada e incómoda como esa. El tambor comenzó a palpitar en su cabeza, el verdugo se acercaba… Robin Hood no podía morir, no podía… que alguien lo salvase… por favor que alguien hiciese algo… Algo extraño estaba pasando pero no podía pararse a pensar que era exactamente lo que faltaba en esa escena.

- ¡A-ALTO! – Exclamo la voz del rey, y la escena freno en seco - ¡a-alto verdugo! ¡No lo ejecutéis!

Arthur miro al príncipe extrañado, y pudo notar que se arqueaba en la silla y su rostro estaba contraído en el pánico y en… ¿algo que lo agarraba del cuello? Sintió que Francis lo soltaba ligeramente, pero tampoco hizo mayor movimiento. Pero mirando a su alrededor, descubrió que faltaba: El fiel amigo de Robin, Little John.

- ¡desatad a m-mi amigo! – Exclamo con la voz áspera y ahogada Juan primero, mientras movía la mano desesperadamente - ¡soltad al prisionero!

El sheriff de Nothingham miro atónito al rey que emitía esas palabras tan extrañas y protesto, pero Lady Cluck, alzada sobre un barandal del palco real le espeto: "¿no oíste las palabras del rey, imbécil? ¡Suéltalo!". Arthur se limito a sonreír, aun con espada en mano, quizás ni siquiera consciente de que aun la tenía.

El rey siguió removiéndose sobre el trono y rugió:

- ¡SUELTALO!

Ante tal exclamación, que para los súbditos sonaba como furiosa pero para Arthur como aterrada, no tenían mucho más que hacer que soltar a Hood, enemigo público número uno.

Con una ovación general, Robin se quito las cuerdas del cuerpo y se acerco a Marian y le tomo las manos con cariño, mientras la abrazaba. Pero Arthur noto que el sheriff de Nothingham, no muy convencido comenzaba a rodear la carpa… Sonrió para sí mismo y de un empujón se quitaba al Francis de encima…

- vas a sufrir las penas del infierno… - comenzó a pronunciar con la espada reluciente alzada frente al rostro

- ¡MATADLO DE INMEDIATO! – exclamo Juan levantándose del trono con furia, mientras detrás de la carpa se escuchaba el ruido sordo de un puñetazo y la caída de alguien contra el piso.

- … al igual que esos guardias – completo Arthur mientras pateaba a Francis en el estomago y saltaba del palco real - ¡Hood! ¡Más te vale saber pelear en serio!

Robin Hood, como solía sucederle cuando Arthur estaba involucrado, comenzó a reír y recibió una espada de manos de Little John. Ahora ese reino si iba a saber que es bueno.


	7. En donde es el día más feliz para Robin

Datos anexos: El fic está basado en la película animada con animalitos xDDD mis primos la están viendo ahorita y me ha inspirado xD así que veamos que resulta xD

**El bandido de Inglaterra.**

Summary: Robin Hood era rápido, audaz, inteligente, valiente y sincero a su corazón. No como ese estúpido rey Juan que solo le estaba causando dolores de cabeza…

Había pocas cosas que podían poner los cabellos del Reino de Inglaterra de punta. Las hordas normandas, las pestes y sus parientes consanguíneos de las islas Británicas, para nombrar las que primaban en la lista. Hoy había descubierto una cuarta: iniciar un combate contra la armada real con una desventaja numérica considerable, en campo abierto y con Robin Hood a la cabeza de tal disparatado acto.

Sin embargo ya hacía tiempo que le hacía falta un buen combate armado, y en cuanto los guardias reales fueron tras él para detener su avance "traidor" (¿Quién era más traidor ahí? ¿Él como reino o ellos por atacarlo? Curiosidades de la vida) y dejarlo a merced del rey que chillaba como cerdo en el matadero y saltaba como mono ebrio sobre el trono de madera. Arthur no era ningún imbécil, y sabía perfectamente cómo hacer caer a tres hombres maduros a sus pies: dándoles con una silla en la cabeza, por supuesto.

¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que porque se veía como un preadolescente no tenía conocimiento alguno en técnicas de peleas de bar? Ingenuos. Francia, en el entretanto escondió a su rey en una carroza y le aseguró que él se encargaría de parar esa situación, aunque no creyese que su jurisdicción como nación pudiese influir en la "entretención" de la otra. Las circunstancias habían escalado rápidamente a niveles altamente peligrosos desde que Juan I, en una movida un tanto mezquina y estúpida, si le preguntaban al francés, había intentado atacar a ese extraño bandolero, del que Inglaterra parecía tan amigo, por la espalda con una espada demasiado pesada para el físico tan delgado y pequeño del rey.

Hecho esto salió corriendo, pasando junto a él, de una forma más bien vergonzosa y se escondió tras un barril de cerveza gritando para ejecutar al bandolero. Naciones jóvenes con reyes sin vergüenzas... a veces Francis se preguntaba por qué Dios en lo alto había creado a los humanos tan estúpidos.

- ¡Matadlo! ¡MATADLO! – aullaba colérico el rey desde su posición más bien vergonzosa, por lo que el francés dejo de reflexionar unos instantes y se fijó en la escena. Arthur estaba más que alegre volqueando hachazos con su espada y lanzando estocadas como buen bárbaro que era, el gordinflón que había estado sentado con ellos hacía un rato, y quien parecía ser el traidor principal tampoco se movía nada de mal en combate, a pesar de su exuberante panza y torpe contextura. El más ágil era Hood, como le habían llamado hace un rato, que casi parecía divertido con tanto enemigo. Para su sorpresa, la mujer rechonchona que había estado con ellos en el palco real junto a la exquisita Marian, se lanzó al ataque con la flecha dorada luego de ahuyentar con la mano a la damisela, pues ese 'no era lugar para una dama' (irónico, siendo que ella como mujer de la corte también debía serlo). Un pinchazo en el trasero a un guardia.

Vio al sheriff acercarse a la mujer por la espalda, para detenerla.  
- ¿por la retaguardia lady Cluck? – le escuchó preguntar con sorna al lupino sheriff.

- ¡y a ti también! – exclamó la otra, agarrando el brazo que anteriormente le había tomado el hombro y con una fuerza impropia de una dama (ya no era capaz de cuestionarse porqué ella estaba peleando ahí, si tenía más fuerza que un sheriff) - ¡imbecil!

- ¡no has perdido tu toque, Lady Cluck! – felicitó Arthur luego de que el sheriff volase unos metros gracias a la espectacular llave de la mujer.

Francis vio que la damisela Marian se acercaba a él y sonriendo se abalanzó a agarrarla, pero Arthur, comprometiendo una estocada en la espalda, evitó el ataque.  
- ¡No vas a tocarla, sapo! – rugió el de los ojos verdes como las praderas. El de los ojos azul cielo frunció el ceño. Eso ya era personal, nadie se interponía entre él y una mujer hermosa… y menos esa oruga horripilante que osaba llamarse una nación.

- ¡Robin! ¡Auxilio Robin! – la escucharon gritar mientras unos guardias se abalanzaban a toda velocidad contra su delicada y esbelta figura. Arthur quiso alejarse de su contienda con Francis, pero el francés tenía cuentas que saldar y autoridad que imponer. La vida de una mujer no significaba nada si podía tener al inglés besando sus botas, desangrándose y llorando y rogando clemencia, que por supuesto no le daría. Arthur sin embargo no iba a dejarse vencer y, sin mucha elegancia (más tarde iba a negar haber hecho aquel movimiento, con su vida), dejó que la espada de Francia se incrustase en su hombro para poder golpearlo en la ingle con su rodilla. En eso, Robin había logrado salvar a Marian de sus perseguidores, balanceándose en una cuerda amarrada en la parte alta de una de las torres de vigilancia (El porqué demonios la torre de vigilancia tenía una cuerda y porqué en el nombre del rey Ricardo Robin había podido usarla para salvar a Marian y terminar en el tejado de lona de una de la carpa real es algo que han de preguntarle a un físico) y se reía a viva voz de la cara contraída en dolor del francés. Recordaría ese momento por el resto de su vida. Y para hacerlo aún más memorable para su persona, tomó la mano de Marian y cambió de posición su espada en la otra, preguntó:

- Marian, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La lógica común, o al menos el sentido común (que varias veces ha sido llamado el menos común de los sentidos) habría hecho notar que, con flechas lloviendo sobre tu cabeza, en pleno combate y con tus compañeros y amigos peleando contra un ejército profesional armado hasta los dientes en el piso de abajo, no era el mejor lugar para proponerle a una dama y amor de tu vida el compromiso sagrado más importante de tu existencia. Todos sabemos que Robin Hood reprobó la asignatura de lectura del ambiente, pero Marian no parecía quedarse atrás, cuando con una enorme sonrisa proclamó:

- ¡Ah, querido! ¡Creí que nunca me lo ibas a pedir!

Todo pintaba muy bonito si se habían de obviar las lanzas largas de los soldados y el hecho de que mera tela no podía aguantar el peso de dos adultos moviéndose como gusanos fuera de la tierra sobre ella, por lo que cedió ante aquello y los envió a ambos al trono real. Arthur, después de tirar a Francis escaleras abajo se acercó a ellos, escuchando a Marian decir:

- Pero podrías haber escogido un escenario más romántico

Arthur, algo harto de tanta cursilería y poca pelea, agarró a Marian, alejándola de un flechazo y pateó a Robin en el trasero.

- ¡A callar ustedes dos! ¡Hood acaba con esto de una buena vez! – ladró Arthur empujando a otro soldado con el pie y bloqueando una flecha con su armadura.

- ¡Pero Arthur! ¡Estaba a punto de decirle a Marian que para nuestra Luna de Miel deberíamos irnos a Londres!

- ¡¿Luna de Miel? – preguntó Arthur completamente confundido, mientras Marian asentía con cara de enamorada.

- ¡Normandía!

- ¡¿Le propusiste matrimonio aquí? – nuevamente Marian asintió divertida mientras se acercaba a un Robin Hood que acababa de empujar el trono real sobre al menos cinco soldados, haciendo caer el peso de la monarquía sobre sus pechos (y vaya que pesa, era la única silla estable en todo el reino).

- ¡Y para finalizar España!

- ¡Me encantaría!

Arthur decidió ignorar a los dos amantes altamente deficientes mentalmente y corrió a auxiliar a Lady Cluck, que parecía estar en graves problemas siendo perseguida por una horda de soldados-mastodontes. Francis, para su desgracia, bloqueó su camino.

- Mon cher, te has pasado – gruñó. Arthur sonrió de lado y alzó su espada.

- tú no has visto nada, rana del demonio – siseo empujando al hombre en dirección al gran tumulto de gente que estaba luchando al interior de una carpa. Podía asumir, por el movimiento y los gritos que estaba realmente buena… bueno, eso y que Lady Cluck y Little John reingresaban al combate cada vez que los sacaban del interior de la carpa con una sonrisa amplia y los puños listos para golpear directamente a donde duele.

De un sablazo desarmó a Francis y sonrió.

- rézale a un Dios que no va a escucharte, sapo, aquí se acaba el juego – y sonriendo con crueldad, casi sacándole a Francis un temblor en el espinazo – Game Over.

Lamentablemente para la hermosa escena que Arthur en siglos venideros considerará la primera gran frustración de su infancia, la carpa de la pelea del siglo comenzó a moverse en su dirección, atentando ya no solo el momento contra la vida del rubio francés, sino que también contra la de Inglaterra.

- ¡¿Y quién pilotea esta alfombra mágica? – exclamó Little John apareciendo de un agujero en la parte alta de la carpa, con rostro confundido. Arthur le gritó, asustado e irritado comenzando a correr para huir de esa enorme amenaza anaranjada:

- ¡TU DEBERÍAS! – y sin más, corrió junto con Francis para proteger su pellejo de los pies y lanzas de los soldados que a ciegas corrían en descontrol.

El caos entre las carpas, la gente huyendo, Robin luchando contra el capataz de los soldados con algo de dificultas, distrajeron a Arthur, quien se lanzó hacía un lado para ir a socorrer a su astuto bandolero, dejando a Francis a merced de la horda enardecida de imbéciles soldados. Pero cuando escuchó la conversación de Marian y Robin, se preguntó seriamente por qué demonios se preocupada de ese par de estúpidos:

- ¡Tendremos seis hijos! – proclamó Robin.

- ¿Seis? ¡Una docena cuando menos! – exclamó Marian encantada. A su lado, un arquero se preparaba para herir a Robin, pero Arthur vio ahí la oportunidad de hacer algo productivo y golpeo con el mango de la espada al arquero, dejándolo fuera de combate. Marian al mismo tiempo lanzaba un pastel que llegaba al otro lado del rostro del pobre hombre.

- ¡¿Quieren dejar de planear su vida? ¡Estamos en medio de un combate! – ladró Inglaterra exasperado. En eso, y agradeció a sus reflejos por salvarle la vida… pero los maldijo por salvar la de Francis, logró escapar de la horda enaltecida que acababa con el frágil puesto de madera y con el capataz que en vano intentaba hacer algo productivo.

Little John, viendo que su "Alfombra mágica" estaba poniéndose algo peligrosa, decidió elegantemente huir de esta antes de que tuviesen la oportunidad de estrellarse contra algo un tanto más doloroso. Segundos después estaba impactando contra una torre.

Arthur agarró a Francis, casi como por reflejo y lo sacó del lugar de peligro. En eso escucho al rey gritar en un vano intento de hacer algo más o menos útil en la situación:

- ¡DETENGAN A ESA CHICA! – cuando vio donde estaba escondido, no pudo más que reírse. Juan I de Inglaterra estaba escondido tras un barril de cerveza y estaba recibiendo una flecha en el trasero y un golpe de Lady Cluck en plena cabeza, encajándole la corona que le venía grande. Eso podía considerarse un favor ¿No?

- ¡DETENGAN A LA GORDA!

Hay que aclarar algo sobre Lady Cluck en estos instantes, antes de proseguir con el relato… algo que Arthur vio en sus años mozos y que nunca olvidaría. Verán, Lady Cluck fue la hija menor de una familia de seis hermanos, todos orgullosos miembros de la corte y por lo tanto tenían la debida conciencia de la existencia de un joven inmortal que representaba a su nación pululando por el castillo. A diferencia del resto, Cluck había siempre querido acercarse al joven inmortal, por razones que en esos momentos Arthur desconocía. Con el tiempo ambos se hicieron amigos y compartieron su adolescencia, juntos. Fue en esos instantes que Arthur conoció la maravilla que llamaban "Peleas de Bar" y Lady Cluck, aunque la verdad que por este relato el título de "Lady" queda algo… obsoleto por decirlo menos, conoció la satisfacción de enterrar su puño en la cara de alguien. Un hermoso pasatiempo para las noches de ocio de ambos, y un buen liberador de estrés. Gracias a eso Lady Cluck había conseguido una fuerza destacable y una pasión por arrasar con hombres debiluchos, que sencillamente entretenía a Arthur a más no poder.

Es por ello también, que cuando unos cuatro soldados se fueron en su contra, la mujer, arremetiendo contra ellos con todo su cuerpo y fuerza adquirida por años de estrellar caras contra mesas y romper sillas en la cabeza de los comensales del bar de la esquina, logró dejarlos en vergüenza porque una dama de corte había logrado empujarlos y sacarlos del camino con una facilidad alarmante. Arthur decidió hacer una nota mental para cuando Ricardo volviese… esos soldados necesitaban un buen entrenamiento, entre menos de seis personas habían arrasado con ellos como un niño que arrasa con un agujero de conejos.

Los vítores de la gente se escuchaban, para Robin, para Lady Cluck, para una Inglaterra libre. Vitores leales a una corona no ultrajada, para una corona firme y deseada. Para un héroe que podía contra un ejército por su cuenta… Para Robin Hood.

- ¡Viva Robin! ¡Viva!

- ¡Eso! ¡Viva!

Los bandoleros y traidores huyeron al bosque de Sherwood con pronta impaciencia y el último grito de exclamación por una victoria merecida, fue el de Lady Cluck celebrando:

- ¡VIVA ROBIN! ¡VIVA EL REY RICARDO!

Francis miró a su captor, Arthur y le preguntó alzando una ceja, mientras se escabullían por el bosque.

- ¿Sabes que tengo que volver con mi rey, cierto?

- Oh cierra la trampa sapo y disfruta la euforia – rió Arthur soltándolo y dándole un confianzudo empujón a Little John en el costado.

- ¡Mira Robin! ¡El mozuelo ahora nos quiere!

Y Robin, para variar, se echó a reír a carcajadas en el día más feliz de su vida.


End file.
